1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of trailers and other types of barriers used to shield road construction workers from traffic. More specifically, the present invention discloses a safety and construction trailer having a fixed safety wall and semi tractor hookups at both ends.
2. Statement of the Problem
Various types of barriers have long been used to protect road construction workers from passing vehicles. For example, cones, barrels and flashing lights have been widely used to warn drivers of construction zones, but provide only limited protection to road construction workers in the event a driver fails to take heed. Some construction projects routinely park a truck or other heavy construction equipment in the lane between the construction zone and on-coming traffic. This reduces the risk of worker injury from traffic in that lane, but does little with regard to errant traffic drifting laterally across lanes into the construction zone. In addition, conventional barriers require significant time and effort to transport to the work site, and expose workers to significant risk of accident while deploying the barrier at the work site. Therefore, a need exists for a safety barrier that can be readily transported to, and deployed at the work site. In addition, the safety barrier should protect against lateral incursions by traffic from adjacent lanes, as well as traffic in the same lane.
3. Solution to the Problem
In contrast to the prior art in the field, the present invention provides a safety trailer with a fixed safety wall and semi tractor hookups at both ends. The safety wall (and thus the entire trailer) can be of a given length or it can be extendable, but the wall is “fixed” to the platforms on one side of the trailer. That side, however, can be changed to the right or left side of the road, depending on the end to which the semi tractor attaches. This dual-ended, fixed-wall design thus eliminates the need for complex shifting or rotating designs, which are inherently weaker and more expensive, and which cannot support the visual barriers, lighting, ventilation and other amenities necessary for providing a comprehensive safety solution. The directional lighting and impact-absorbing features incorporated at each end of the trailer and in the caboose combine with the fixed wall and improved lighting to provide increased protection for both work crews and the public, especially with ever-increasing amounts of nighttime construction. End platforms integral to the trailer's design minimize the need for workers to leave the protected zone and eliminate the need for separate maintenance vehicles by providing onboard hydraulics, compressors, generators and related power, fuel, water, storage and portable restroom facilities. Optional overhead protection can be extended out over the work area for even greater environmental relief (rain or shine). The fixed wall itself can be made of any rigid material. The trailer carries independent directional and safety lighting at both ends and will work with any standard semi tractor. Optionally, an impact-absorbing caboose can be attached at the end of the trailer opposite the tractor to provide additional safety lighting and impact protection.
The present trailer is designed to provide road maintenance personnel with improved protection from ongoing, oncoming and passing traffic, to reduce the ability of passing traffic to see inside the work area (to mitigate rubber-necking and secondary incidents), and to provide a fully-contained, mobile, enhanced environment within which the work crews can function day or night, complete with optional power, lighting, ventilation, heating, cooling, and overhead protection including extendable mesh shading for sun protection, or tarp covering for protection from rain, snow or other inclement weather.
Platforms can be provided at both ends of the trailer for hydraulics, compressors, generators and other equipment and supplies, including portable restroom facilities. The trailer can be fully rigged with direction and safety lighting, as well as lighting for the work area and platforms. Power outlets are provided in the interior of the work area for use with construction tools and equipment, with minimal need for separate power trailers or extended cords. Both the caboose and the center underside of both end platforms provide areas for fuel, water and storage. Additional fuel, water and miscellaneous storage space can be provided in an optional extended caboose of like but lengthened design.
The trailer is designed to eliminate the need for separate lighting trucks or trailers, to reduce glare to traffic, to eliminate the need for separate vehicles pulling portable restroom facilities, to provide better a brighter, more controlled work environment and enhanced safety, and to, among other things, better facilitate 24-hour construction along our nation's roadways. Other applications include but are not limited to public safety, portable shielding and shelter, communications and public works. Two or more trailers can be used together to provide a fully enclosed inner area, such as may be necessary in multi-lane freeway environments, as shown for example in FIG. 4.
With significant shifts to night construction and maintenance, the present trailer provides a well-lit, self-contained, mobile safety enclosure. Historical cones can still be used to block lanes, and detection systems or personnel can be used to provide notice of an errant driver, but neither offers physical protection or more than split second warning for drivers who may be under the influence of alcohol or intoxicants, or who, for whatever reason, become fixated on the construction/maintenance equipment or lights and veer into or careen along the same.
Studies have indicated that people are drawn to lights and distractions, and that they tend to steer and drive into what they are looking at. This is particularly hazardous for construction workers, especially where cones and other temporary barriers are being deployed on maintenance projects. Studies also indicate that lighting and equipment movement within a work zone are important factors in work site safety. Significant numbers of people are injured not only from errant vehicles entering the work zone, but also simply by movement of equipment within the work area. The trailer is designed not only to keep passing traffic out of the work area, but also to reduce the amount of vehicles and equipment otherwise moving around within the work area. In terms of lighting, research indicates more is better. Current lighting is often somewhat removed from the location where the work is actually taking place. Often, the lighting banks are on separate carts which themselves contribute to equipment traffic, congestion and accidents within the job site. The trailer is designed to provide substantial lighting where it is needed. If the work moves, the lighting moves with the work area, rather than the work area moving away from the lighting. Most importantly, the safety barrier—front, back and side—will move along too, providing simple but effective physical and visual barriers to passing traffic.
The trailer is intended to provide an increased level of physical protection both day and night, and to provide workers with a self-contained and enhanced work environment that provides them with basic amenities such as restrooms, water, power, lighting, ventilation and even some possible heating/cooling and shelter. The trailer is also designed to keep passing motorists from seeing what is going on within the work area and hopefully facilitate better attention to what is going on in front of them. Hopefully, this will reduce both direct and secondary incidents along such construction and maintenance sites.